BEST OF Game Grumps - Jan. 2016
" " is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps and Grumpcade videos of January 2016. The clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his thirteenth Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Cast * Arin * Danny * Matt * Woolie Games featured Game Grumps * Shovel Knight * Super Mario Maker * Bloodborne * Portal 2 * Dead Rising Grumpcade * Spider-Man 3 Clips Used * Ahhh Ohhhhhh.... (Shovel Knight Co-Op Part 6: Just Tootin' Around) ** Arin and Danny make strange noises upon waking up. * A Human Such As I (Super Mario Maker Part 56: Oh the Brutality) ** Danny and Arin imitate aliens. * Not Cool, Brent! (Bloodborne Part 96: Finding Greatness) ** Brent interrupts Arin's Bloodborne session. * I'm Blue (Portal 2 Part 3: Coming Together) ** Arin and Danny fight over an Eiffel 65 CD. * Slaughtered A Prey Named Maria (Bloodborne Part 98: Top Notch Teamwork) ** Arin teams up to fight Maria. * Hot Dogs...uh? (Portal 2 Part 4: Tender Tendencies) ** Arin teases Suzy about "hot dogs duh." * What A Hero! (Spider-Man 3 The Game) ** The camera goes nuts. * Thwip It Real Good (Spider-Man 3 The Game) ** Web swinging doesn't go as planned. * What A Thrill (Spider-Man 3 The Game) ** Matt and Woolie claim Mary Jane will die if she gets pregnant. * Shoulda Taken The Bus (Spider-Man 3 The Game) ** Arin attempts to give Mary Jane a ride. * Timed Perfectly (Portal 2 Part 7: Leap of Faith) ** Arin and Danny try to co-operate on a laser puzzle. * Donut Puncher (Dead Rising Part 33: They're Everywhere!) ** Arin gets pissed over being called a donut puncher. * Thanks For The Message (Dead Rising Part 34: Roadkill) ** FlamingNutShotz sends Arin a message. * So Smart! (Portal 2 Part 10: You've Got The Power!) ** Arin and Danny think too hard on a bridge puzzle. * Emperor Pepperor (Super Mario Maker Part 47: Making It Rain) ** Arin and Danny talk about Emperor Palpatine. * Half-assed (Super Mario Maker Part 48: Numbing the Pain) ** Arin calls difficult level design ass. * Nice Coat (Super Mario Maker Part 48: Numbing the Pain) ** Arin tries to imitate small talk at a party. * My Daaaad! (Super Mario Maker Part 50: On Fire) ** Arin claims his dad says his penis is large. * Ride The Rage (Super Mario Maker Part 50: On Fire) ** Arin switches from imitations to rage in an instant. * Gettin' Thwomp'd (Super Mario Maker Part 52: Spinning for Days) ** Arin dies to a Thwomp puzzle. * Shove Knight (Shovel Knight Co-Op Part 3: Diggin' for Chicken) ** Arin and Danny get into a shoving battle, which ends poorly. * Surprises For Brian (Super Mario Maker Part 53: Unwaking Nightmare) ** Danny implies he will be sending Brian a "turd surprise." * The Art Of Completing (Super Mario Maker Part 54: Close to Completion) ** Arin calls orgasms "completing." * Long Way Down... (Super Mario Maker Part 54: Close to Completion) ** Arin experiences a long falling sound effect. * I'm Safe Here (Super Mario Maker Part 55: Blind Rage) ** Danny pauses to live forever. * Yeah? Yeah? Yeah? (Super Mario Maker Part 57: Cleverly Stupid) ** Arin has a weird reaction to falling into the grinder. * Dream Girl (Bloodborne Part 95: Phoning a Friend) ** Arin falls in love with the girl he fights. * Iss Me, Shpidahman (Spider-Man 3 The Game) ** Spiderman gets drunk. * Found Him! (Bloodborne Part 101: The Big Time) ** Arin nearly gets ambushed by a huge monster. * Great Level, Tim! (Super Mario Maker Part 57: Cleverly Stupid) ** Arin cusses out Tim for his level. * Come On, Man! (Super Mario Maker Part 58: What's That Song!?!) ** Arin gets to a new point in the level, and adopts a British accent when he fails. External links Category:Compilation Videos Category:Special Episodes Category:Best of Game Grumps Episodes